Como la primera vez
by DarkMagician Ishtar
Summary: Otro pequeño fic , con una cancion que me gusto y me recordo a esta pareja :D


Dark Magician Ishtar: Hola gente hoy no tendré interrupciones  
(se ve a lo lejos a Marik y a Dark Yuki Sempai amarrados y con un lazo en la boca)  
DMI: bueno gente hoy me llego una canción y pues dije porque no escribir un onee shot con ella y pues aquí esa , ok esta medio dhuut pero bueno.  
Espero y les guste me voooy ¡! Amm se me olvida algo?  
Naaa creo que no asi que bye ¡  
(sale DMI & Marik & DYS se quedan amarrados en una esquina)

Como la primera vez

De nuevo Tea se había quedado dormida, se ve tan linda, tan apacible tan... ella.  
Hice a un lado su cabello para poderla admirar mejor, el leve rose de mis dedos con su piel hizo que ella abriera los ojos.  
-Hola- me dijo con una ternura que me quito el habla yo solo podía sonreír.  
-¿en que piensas?- me pregunto  
-recordaba los mementos en los que tuvimos dudas, y en los momentos mas sombríos d mi vida.  
Tea se puso seria pero yo le dedique una sonrisa.  
-Pero al final de todo, de todos los pleitos, y discusiones estúpidas tú siempre tenías una sonrisa para mí. Acaricie sus mejillas dulcemente y me regalo esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que hacia que mis días tuvieran un significado  
Cerro de nuevo los ojos y sonrió satisfactoriamente.  
Tea me volvía loco cada día me enamoraba un poco mas de ella, la luz que irradiaba su sonrisa , es para mi el mas dulce sueño hecho realidad , en mi vida pasada pude haber tenido todo , riquezas y lo que sea pero ahora estoy seguro que todo lo cambiaria para estar con ella para siempre.

El aire fresco del campo comenzó a soplar con un poco de más fuerza, su cabello comenzó a menearse al ritmo del viento.  
Me atreví a perturbar su sueño, me acerqué cuidadosamente y deposite un beso en sus labios.  
-Me recordó a la vez que me robaste mi primer beso- musito mi dulce novia entre sueños.

Ese día Tea estaba muy enferma Yugi no quiso ir ya que le daba mucha tristeza ver a su mejor amiga , enferma… pero lo que el no sabia era que me dolía mas a mi, sentado junto a su cama, la tome de la mano.  
-Anda Tea despierta, ¿ahora con quien voy a jugar? Yugi esta mal y yo… yo no se que hacer- recuerdo que me senté en su cama y me acerqué a ella muy apenas rose sus labios con los míos, y sentí un leve cosquilleo, me separe rápidamente y Salí de la habitación, lo que tiempo después supe es que Tea había estado consiente todo ese tiempo solo que se sentía muy cansada para abrir los ojos o responderme.

Lo más maravilloso de todo eso es que ahora cada mañana que abro los ojos ella despierta a mi lado. Cuando me acepto como novio no supe que hacer en ese momento… la tome de la mano y la acompañe a su casa, en todo el trayecto no sabia que decir, hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa ella me beso en los labios.  
-Se podría decir que este es nuestro segundo beso ¿no crees?- me pregunto con una sonrisa curvando sus labios y después me conto todo.  
Ahora doy gracias al tiempo, ya que mi destino era estar con ella , han pasado mas de mil años y ahora estoy junto a ella , como la primera vez, como niños otra vez , aquí recostados en el campo viendo el tiempo pasar , buscándole formas a las nubes y sobre todo amándonos como siempre.

…..

-Atem amor, déjame ver- le tenia tapados los ojos, ya que hoy cumplíamos 3 años de casados.  
-Espera Tea- la lleve frente a un gran roble y le destape los ojos, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos  
-¿Acaso no te gusta?- le pregunte ella solo me beso.  
-Creí que no recordarías este lugar.  
, cuando nos conocimos Yugi Tea y yo marcamos nuestras iniciales en el roble… cuando cumplíamos o algo por el estilo yo venia a este lugar a poner una pequeña raya junto a nuestros nombres, al cumplir un año de novios traje a Tea, y ahora ya habían pasado 15 años de conocerse, Tea se acercó al gran roble y se dio cuenta de una nota pegada con cina adhesiva

Tea:  
Han pasado días

Algunas semanas

Hace tantos besos y no se quitan mis ganas

Y tuvimos miedos que se volvieron ansias

Pero tus sonrisas regresaron mi esperanza

Tú me vuelves a enamorar

Cada día un poquito mas

Esta vida y la que vendrá

Tus encantos no paran de brillar

Llevo tu amor por más de 1000 años

Y aunque pase el tiempo más te voy Queriendo

Llevo tu amor por más de 1000 años

Como niños otra vez

Como la primera vez

Que en los labios te bese y me enamore

Han pasado meses

Miles se segundos

Vamos renaciendo y tus caricias son mi rumbo

Y en vidas pasadas

Cuando te buscaba

Justo en el momento despertabas en mi almohada

Tú me vuelves a enamorar

Cada día un poquito mas

Esta vida y la que vendrá

Tus encantos no paran de brillar

Llevo tu amor por más de 1000 años

Y aunque pase el tiempo más te voy queriendo

Llevo tu amor por más de 1000 años

Como novios otra vez

Como la primera vez

Que en los labios te bese y me enamore

Como niños otra vez

Sin un antes ni un después

Llenarte de flores y escribirte cartas

Con poemas para conquistarte

Llevo tu amor por más de 1000 años

Y aunque pase el tiempo mas te 1000 queriendo

Llevo tu amor por más de 1000 años

Como novios otra vez

Como la primera vez

Que en los labios te bese y me enamore

Feliz Aniversario…

Atte: Atem


End file.
